


The Safety of the Name

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama’s mother smiled, and then chuckled from across the dining table, “Ah, no, Tobio, it’s just that you never talk so much to me before over dinner. Back on junior high, your answer about school and volleyball were only a word or two. But I suppose now you’re really having fun, are you? I’m so glad to see you happy and occupied with things you love the most.”</p><p>Kageyama’s cheeks grew scarlet, “Mother, please stop it. It’s embarrassing.”</p><p>The woman laughed, “Why is it embarrassing that you’re happier and brighter now?”</p><p>In which Hinata's text lead Kageyama's mother texting her son about his honeymoon with a certain carrothead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safety of the Name

“How is school?”

“I managed to pass a small Kanji quiz. I have math homework today. Ah, I also have reading for Literature I need to finish this week.”

“How is volleyball?”

“It’s great. I’d say our team is better than ever. Tsukishima has real talent as blocker. Yamaguchi’s serve is more accurate too. Hinata is still lacking on receiving as always. I won’t say that he can only do great spikes because of me, but he’s working his hardest and I’m sure they will pay off. Ah, you already know about the Training Camp, right? I’m leaving next week. The money you gave me last time is still enough to cover the entire trip to Tokyo. … Mother? What is it?”

Kageyama’s mother smiled, and then chuckled from across the dining table, “Ah, no, Tobio, it’s just that you never talk so much to me before over dinner. Back on junior high, your answer about school and volleyball were only a word or two. But I suppose now you’re really having fun, are you? I’m so glad to see you happy and occupied with things you love the most.”

Kageyama’s cheeks grew scarlet, “Mother, please stop it. It’s embarrassing.”

The woman laughed, “Why is it embarrassing that you’re happier and brighter now?”

Kageyama didn’t answer. Instead, he pouted, glared momentarily to his mother, and then he attacked his grilled mackerel with chopsticks.

“Say, Tobio,” his mother hummed with smile on her lips. “I wonder what sort of person this ‘Hinata’ you always talk about.”

Kageyama froze. Then he swallowed his food. “What about him?”

“Ah, no, it’s just that about fourty percent of your story usually contains him in some way. ‘Hinata stole my curry meat buns’, ‘Hinata came late today’, ‘Hinata jumped higher than ever’, ‘Hinata has a sister that looks exactly like him’—“

“Mother, please!”

“Huh? What? Why? Why are you so red all over, Tobio?”

Kageyama frowned, “I’m not ‘red all over’! Okay, so I talk a lot about Hinata. So what? He’s my partner. We form a set. We eat lunch together. We compete every day. Of course I talk about him a lot.”

His mother did her half-smile with one eyebrow raised. For a moment, Kageyama was ready for another teasing. But then she smiled gently. “I understand, Tobio. He’s your precious partner. Of course you talk about him much.”

Kageyama was pouting and waiting.

“Help me with clean up dinner after this, okay, Tobio?”

“… Yes, Mother,” the black haired boy nodded. He then exhaled and continued his dinner.

*)*

There were only five plates left to wash. His mother always washed them while Kageyama was the one who dried everything. He knew he wasn’t good at dishwashing. In the future, perhaps he’d just buy a dishwashing machine. But Hinata looked like he’d be good at dishwashing. He said he helped his mother a lot in kitchen, Kageyama knew. And despite his clumsy, hot-headed personality, he was surprisingly good at housework; at separating laundry, at cutting brown onion without crying as he taught Kageyama on that Camp when they were in charge of curry, at folding clothes, and also at picking the best egg, fruit, and vegetable.

“Tobio?”

“Yes?”

Kageyama didn’t really look up to see his mother’s face. His hands were busy drying the big plate where the grilled mackerels were stored for dinner.

“I’m sorry I can’t be home more often. I’m sorry that your father can’t either. I wasn’t there when you need me the most. I don’t know how apologise to you. You always avoid talking about your feelings and life, and I just…” his mother’s voice trembled.

Kageyama sighed, but his chest felt light, “… It’s okay, Mother. I know you’re busy. We’re still family. I know you love me, even though you’re not around much. If you could come home to eat dinner with me sometimes, it’s enough for me.”

His mother didn’t respond.

Kageyama raised his face to look at the woman who gave birth to him.

“Mother, it’s okay. You don’t have to cry,” he said, reaching for his mother’s wet and lemon-scented hands. “But I suppose if you wanted to cry, you can.”

Kageyama didn’t know how long he stood there with his shaking, sobbing mother. But he didn’t mind. He’d stand there all night if it made his mother feels better.

That night, his mother tucked him to bed as if Kageyama were five again. It made Kageyama feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He wasn’t five anymore, but it was always nice to be with his mother, even when he was already fifteen.

He couldn’t really make out his mother’s face in the dark, but he could hear her smiling as she spoke.

“Tobio?”

“Yes?”

“You’ve grown into such a fine young man.”

“It’s your doing too, Mother.”

“It really isn’t, but thank you, Tobio. I really appreciate it.”

“It really is, Mother.”

“… Hey, Tobio?”

“Yes?”

“I wonder if one day I’d have the chance to meet your Hinata.”

“’My’ Hinata?”

“He’s your partner, isn’t he?”

“He is.”

“Your precious, beloved partner.”

“Mother, when you said it like that, it sounds kind of weird.”

His mother chuckled, “Perhaps it is, for boys.”

Kageyama reached for his mother’s hand in the dark. His mother used to look and feel so big and strong. But now, Kageyama’s hand was already bigger than hers.

“You’ll definitely meet Hinata one day, Mother.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He’s going to stay in my life for a very long time. He promised to beat me and be the strongest on the court, after all.”

“… How… how is he going to do that now you two are teammates, Tobio?”

“I don’t know. But I’m sure he’ll fulfil his promise. He’s that kind of person. He’s so full of romance and dream. He’s annoying and baseless most of the team, but still… you can feel the warmth of his heart. It’s like basking in the sun and I was in the cold for so long. … Ah. Well. Maybe you’ll understand if you met him, Mother.”

His mother squeezed Kageyama’s hand, “I’m sure I will and I would love to.”

She then leaned down and kissed Kageyama on the forehead.

“Good night, Tobio.”

“Good night, Mother.”

That night, Kageyama dreamt about the trip to the mountain he did with his parents when he was five. He remembered his own laughter. He remembered practicing toss with his father on the villa’s backyard. But the strangest part of the dream was that Hinata was also there. But Hinata in his dream wasn’t five. He was fifteen, taller than Kageyama, and smiled from that pathway to the forest behind the villa.

‘I’ll wait for you, okay, Kageyama? Come and find me. Come and meet me. We’ll be the best thing ever.’

And little Kageyama felt like he suddenly understood what people was talking about when they said silly things like ‘first love’ and how pure and heart-warming it is.

*)*

“Ma’am, if you were looking for best meat buns, you should get the curry flavour.”

“Yes?”

Kageyama’s mother straightened her back. She blinked as she gazed at small boy, probably an elementary or junior high student, with bright orange hair and large brown eyes in the supermarket far in the mountain.

She gasped, “Are you perhaps Hinata-kun?”

“Eh?” the boy did a little jump backward. “You know me?”

She then chuckled, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“You did?” he blinked. His cheeks were starting to get red. “I-I have no idea where such a beautiful woman like you heard about me… b-but…”

Her son’s pouty face and his story immediately came up to her mind. ‘Hinata always blush whenever Kiyoko-san is around. He’s super proud too when she talks to him in public. Hinata is such a weirdo.’ Then her son ended his story with a small smile, the one he probably thought his mother didn’t see.

“Hinata-kun, I’m Tobio’s mother,” she finally said with a small grin, wondering what sort of reaction Hinata Shouyou would gave her.

The boy in jersey didn’t disappoint.

He shrieked, did another jump, and looked at her with big, doe-like eyes. “Eh? Huh? Kageyama’s mother? But you’re so pretty, Ma’am! A-ah, wait, now that I think about it, you do look like Kageyama! W-well, if he didn’t pout and was a grown-up woman instead…”

She just smiled, waiting for him to finish his shocked mumble. It was one of Tobio’s stories about Hinata, anyway. ‘If Hinata did mumble around, just wait until he finish. But listen. He likes it when people are listening, even when they say nothing.’

“Ah, um,” Hinata coughed, red in the face again.

She started to think that he probably found her really pretty. It was refreshing to hear that from such a young boy. Her world was full with adult and middle-aged people.

“S-so… why are you here buying meat bun, Ma’am—Tobio’s Mum?” Hinata coughed again, red to his ears.

She chuckled, “I was actually on my way to see you, Hinata-kun. I was thinking of getting you something before I go to your house.”

Hinata blinked. He still blushed furiously all over. “Why do you want to see me?”

“… I want to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what? We just met.”

“For being with Tobio,” she said with a smile.

One couldn’t thought Hinata could blush more, but the boy still did. “I-I don’t think I understand, Ma’am.”

“I’ve never seen Tobio so happy and open before and I’m his mother,” she chuckled, warm with memory of his son—his now taller and bigger son—talking to her so comfortably from across the dining table. “His story always has a lot of you in it, so I just want to thank you for being Tobio’s partner.”

Hinata blushed so much that all the blood probably rushed to his face, “I-I don’t think it’s necessary, Ma’am. If anything, I should be the one who thank you.”

She blinked, “What for, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata looked up at her, red to his neck, “Because you gave birth to Kageyama. Because of that, Kageyama exists and I get to meet him, to be his friend, to never have any more fun than being with him.”

She froze for a second before started laughing behind her palm. “Oh dear.”

“W-what? What is it, Kageyama’s Mum? I’m sorry if I was being impolite!”

She just laughed, shoulders shaking and everything, “Now I know why Tobio is head over heels with you, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata just blinked, “Eh?”

*)*

 **_1 new text from Carrothead Dumbass_ **  
_What is ‘head over heels’, Kageyama?_

Why the hell are you asking me that question, Dumbass?

_You reply to me right away, anyway! So you don’t know?_

Shut up, I had nothing to do. I was just reading volleyball magazine. Obviously I can reply to you quickly. But it’s not like you’re any better than the magazine I read.

Do you really need to ask me what ‘head over heels’ mean? What is that for, anyway? Is this for the upcoming Literature test?

_No! I just heard that from someone._

Who?

_Well… someone._

Dumbass Hinata, if you didn’t answer my question right now, I swear I’ll make you do receive with me 100 times next practice.

_How can you be so scary over text? It's amazing... in a nerve-wracking kind of way.  
_

_Alright, alright. It’s from your mother. She said that you might be embarrassed that she was meeting me, so she said not to tell you._

My… mother?

_Yes! The really pretty lady with shoulder-length hair and your eye colour?_

Dumbass Hinata, don’t talk about my mother that way!

_But she IS really pretty! She also looks like you._

Okay, okay, now what did my mother say again? Why was she saying ‘head over heels’ to you?

_Oh. That. She said that you’re head over heels with me. What does that suppose to mean?_

_Kageyama?_

_Hey, Kageyama?_

_Why don’t you answer?_

_Did you fell asleep?_

Dumbass Hinata.

_So you’re not asleep? Are you going to answer my question or not?_

Mega super dumbass Hinata.

_Heeey. Kageyama. Answer meee._

*)*

 **Write text to Mother’s Cell**  
Mother.

_Yes, Tobio?_

Did you secretly meet with Hinata the other day?

_Ah, so the cat is out, huh?_

Please answer me.

_Yes, I did meet him, Tobio. You never told me how cute he is in real life! And his hair too… have you ever touched it?_

Mother, please.

_I’m sorry if I embarrass you, Tobio._

No. I’m… it’s okay if you wanted to meet Hinata. It’s just… why did you tell him that I’m head over heels with him?

_… Aren’t you?_

Mother.

_Aren’t you, Tobio?_

Well, I am, but that’s not the point.

_It IS exactly the point, Tobio._

… Okay. Why are you replying me so quickly anyway? What time is it in Sydney?

_Never mind that, Tobio._

_Hey, may I ask you one thing? Just one single thing from you?_

What is it, Mother?

_In the future, when you marry Hinata-kun, forgive me if I cried too hard on the front seat._

Mother!

_What?_

We can’t get married in Japan!

_I’ll pay for the tickets overseas for you both._

Mother!

_And the honeymoon trip for two weeks!_

Mother, please stop!

_Okay, okay, I’ll stop now, Tobio._

_..._

_Tobio? You asleep?_

_Well, good night, then._

I forgive you.

_What?_

Or, rather, I’ll forgive you.

You know, when you cry too hard on the wedding.

_Aw, thank you so much, Tobio._

Mother, there’s no guarantee that I will marry Hinata, though.

_Right. And there’s no guarantee that water is wet._

Mother, can you not?

_Well, at least you said you’ll forgive me. I better sleep now. It’s very late here._

Yes, you better. Remember to take care of your health and rest enough, Mother.

_Thank you, Tobio._

_Hey, Tobio?_

What? You still haven’t rest?

_If you were to go for honeymoon with Hinata, would you rather go to luxurious ski trip on the Alps or on beautiful tropical escape in Seychelles?_

Mother, NO.

_Do you mean ‘mother, YES', Tobio?_

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many headcanons on Kageyama's family. Here's one of them.
> 
> I like to think that Kageyama is kind of used to handle everyone's nagging and teasing because his own mother is like that.
> 
> Writing this story was so fun! I hope it's fun reading it for you too. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> And the title is taken from Jess C. Scott's quote, "When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth." In relation to this, I'd think Kageyama always says Hinata's name differently that his mother picks it up. ;)
> 
> Links: [My Tumblr](http://hallovalgus.tumblr.com/) | [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/)


End file.
